Eventos desafortunados
by Moony O'Craft
Summary: Near no creía en la suerte, ni mala ni buena, cada quien se predispone a lo que le pasara y a como reaccionar, y aun así, estaba teniendo lo que podía ser la peor semana de su vida. Aunque al final, no todos los eventos desafortunados pueden terminar tan mal.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata (Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS) Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

 **Advertencia:** Si buscas Yaoi en base a la historia original el universo donde transcurre todo y demás, sorry my dear, este no es tu lugar, pareja Hetero "NearxLinda" NeLi y es un Alternative Universe (Universo Alternativo), con un poco y descarado OoC, ahora si no te molestan esos detalles, te invito a seguir leyendo.

Este FanFiction ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos por y para Fans, pero en especial para ti, **Nana Cassal**. Feliz cumpleaños preciosa, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero aquí tienes, con todo mi amor para ti, espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

Capítulo único

* * *

Era viernes, era pasada las dos de la tarde, oficialmente el ansiado fin de semana, y aquello era la cereza en el pastel de esa semana, una semana llena de sucesos ligeramente, _muy_ , catastróficos, todos con la variante de que le sucedía a él, cada uno peor que él otro, o así le veían y recordaba, al parecer tenía una famosa semana de mala suerte, por más ridículo que sonara.

Nate, Near para la mayoría de sus conocidos, a sus 21 años no creía en la suerte, en el destino o en astros y estrellas que dictaban lo anterior, no, él no creía en de nada de eso. Él era un fiel a la creyente de que cada quien maneja su vida a su antojo, y si algo estaba saliendo mal, es que estaban predispuestos a que saliera mal y ya. Pero él, que si bien no le ponía el gran empeño a la mayoría de las cosas, tampoco llegaba al extremo de buscar que todo se dañara, al contrario, todo le salía bien de buenas a primeras, por eso no comprendía que le pasaba esa semana si él no estaba predispuesto a que todo se dañara.

Primero, él martes su auto al parecer había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones, apagándosele a medio camino de regreso a su casa, sin dar una señal de que estuviera algo malo en él, tampoco creía haberlo sobre esforzado, iba de forma muy normal, y menos era un auto viejo que tenían sus momentos, era bastante reciente, no tenía problemas, pero sin más se había apagado y le había tocado esperar a que quisiera encender de nuevo, incluso había bajado a ver qué era lo que sucedía, y eso empeoro todo, si en algo reinaba en el ambiente británico donde vivía, era la lluvia, más si era torrencial, mojándole casi en el acto y haciéndole entrar al auto de nuevo, para estar allí por casi dos horas, escuchando el sonido de las grandes gotas de agua contra el techo y cristales antes de poder irse a su casa, con el auto en perfecto estado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tontos autos.

El miércoles como tal no había sido un mal día al menos las primeras horas, dejando de lado una gripa pasajera, consecuencia del mismo martes, sumándole una madre medico sobre protectora y un día de reposo. En si el dolor de cabeza –y no por el virus- iba a ser llevar un justificativo medico a la universidad, era hacer trámites innecesarios, pero no lo estaba pasado mal, incluso admitía disfrutar de las atenciones de su madre, claro, hasta que luego de cenar tuvo que mantearse encerrado y acobijado en plena primavera, casi verano debido a una extraña y potente fiebre, que como había llegado, se había ido a altas horas de la madrugada, por consecuencia, su jueves empezaba mal.

El apenas haber dormido, el leve pero contaste dolor de garganta, y el haber perdido en un 45% sus facultades mentales en consecuencia de un buen coctel de medicamentos para lograr salir de su cama, le estaban afectando más de lo pensado. Las clases se le habían hecho estúpidamente largas y sin sentido, él solo quería retirar sus ya corregidos planos y largarse de allí, no tolerar compañeros incompetente llenos de preguntas, o profesores lo suficientemente vagos para darle largas a estas y no dar la clase propiamente, y ya entregaría el justificativo al día siguiente, él debía evitar más malas situaciones.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de su clase acomodo el porta planos, ya tenía todo listo, había durado un poco más al aclarar unas cosas con su profesor pero nada que fuera malo o desagradable, solo ahora se me sumaba el tener que ir a la cafetería por una botella de agua para tomar su próximo medicamento, Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello Near tomaría agua de los bebederos de la universidad, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, era ir, pedir una botella de agua y largarse al auto e irse, pero allí fue donde todo había vuelto a salir mal, en el par de minutos que le había tomado dejar el porta planos en el suelo para buscar el dinero y pedir su agua, alguien a su lado había chocado levemente con él, pero antes de que Near pudiera decirle algo de que tuviera más cuidado y que aprendiera a ver por dónde iba, la persona como había llegado, se fue, tomando todas sus cosas, incluido el porta documentos de Near, él vio, sin poder hacer nada realmente, como la persona, una chica, ya iba alejada con sus planos, y parecer otro aparato similar al suyo. Near hizo una mueca al parecer aquella tipa era lo suficientemente descuidada como para no notar que llevaba dos. Lo último que Nate vio mientras jugaba con su mechón de cabello era su estuche, una chica, cabello castaño y una prenda amarilla, y ahora solo le quedaba esperar que cuando ella se diera cuenta, tratara de regresarlos.

Y así había llegado el viernes, la jornada había transcurrido tranquila, no se había retrasado en clases, y se dirigía a entregar el justificativo en la enfermería para que fuera valido, y si bien aún no tenía su porta planos, solo debía esperaría a que le entregaran su porta documentos, estaba un 85% seguro que debía ser alguien de la carrera, en su defecto había un 10% que fuera alguien de artes, y solo un 5 de que alguien fuera lo suficiente estúpido como para llevárselo y ya, y cual fuera el caso, se debían acercar a él y entregarlos, él no buscaría algo que no le correspondía, si ese día no lo tenía, compraría uno nuevo y ya, tampoco iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en eso.

Near se dedicó a ir lo más diligente posible a la enfermería, debería salir de la zona de arquitectura, pasar por la cafetería y luego caminar por algunos minutos, primero recto, luego cruzar a la izquierda, pasar unas canchas y se supone que llegaría, entregaría el dichoso papel y todo eso acabaría, se le hacía molesto el trajín de cruzar medio Oxford. Y mientras iba absorto en sus pensamientos, y lo molesto que era caminar de más, fue cuando escucho un fuerte claro y femenino "CUIDADO" haciéndole girar a donde había escuchado la voz.

Y fue cuando sobre las dos de tarde, de viernes, ya fin de semana, había llegado la cereza del pastel. Near vio como un balón de voleibol iba bastante rápido hacia donde estaba él, lo suficiente para no poder evitarlo, aunque su falta de agilidad física tampoco ayudaba, y lo siguiente que supo fue el dolor, el balón dándole de lleno al rostro al punto de tumbarle, de nuevo dolor al chocar contra el suelo, y luego, la molestia al pensar que alguna de las chicas -había visto que eran chicas las que jugaban- había logrado darle a la pelota de tan mala forma que se había desviado bastante.

Escucho algunos chillidos, un balbuceo gritado de un "Lo siento" y pasos corriendo hasta donde él estaba. Cuando se sintió con la capacidad de poder hacer algo, llevo rápidamente una de sus manos a su nariz, esperando que esta no estuviera rota, no sentía nada pegajoso, no olía a oxido, y cuando pudo abrir los ojos y ver su mano, no había sangre, al menos no se desangraría. Pestaño un par de veces para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz y dirigió su vista arriba, encontrándose con un par de ojos cafés y preocupados, y al detallar un poco más, el rostro lleno de pánico de una chica.

—Por Dios, lo siento tanto, no calcule bien la fuerza, y te hacia más lejos. ¿Te hice daño? ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte— Near vio como la chica le extendía la mano, tomaba la suya sin su permiso y le jalaba para ayudarle a levantarse y quedarse frente a él, casi irrespetando el espacio personal. Near la detallo un poco más al estar de pie, su piel se notaba blanca, pero bronceada, suponía que por el sol al jugar, solo unos 5 cm más bajita que él, cabello castaño recogidos en unas coletas ya no muy propias para la edad -Near suponía que debían tener la misma edad o cercanos- y ojos castaños, aunque todo mostraba con un gran, e incómodo, contraste con su blusa amarilla ¿Quién usaría algo de ese tono bajo el sol?— Oye, hola, me preocupas.

—Deberías tener más cuidado— le soltó, como siempre, sin emoción, un tono frio, su tono habitual— si viene alguien no deberías sacar el balón.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero la emoción— le respondió, casi quitándole seriedad al asunto. Near solo arqueo una ceja y ella sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a extender su mano — Soy Linda Luciana Auditore, y me disculpo por haberte dado semejante balonazo.

Near solo mantuvo su expresión mientras empezaba a jugar con su cabello, analizo las manos de _Linda_ , luego a ella como tal, y se dio media vuelta sin más, no quería perder más el tiempo en una trivial charla sobre que ella debía tener cuidado y un montón de disculpas vacías, era simplemente absurdo, solo terminaría su trámite y se iría a su casa, la idea de quedarse todo el fin de semana encerrado haciendo sus rompecabezas le era muy atractiva.

— ¡¿oye a dónde vas?! No creo que estés bien

—Voy a la enfermería

—Sabes, eso es una gran idea, te acompañare, así voy a poder explicar bien lo que paso, tu punto de vista, el mío y verán que fue un accidente, y además, te verán…— Near dejo de escucharla, no quería escucharla, solo quería entregar su justificativo, e irse, eso era todo — ¿El golpe te sentó muy mal, o eres de pocas palabras?

—Lo segundo— Y al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería solo se detuvo a verla, incluso a soltar un suspiro cansino — No me van a revisar, entregare un reposo, y me iré — y al sentir que ella iba a agregar algo más —No necesito de excusas vacías por una norma social, ya me golpeaste, fin de la historia, no hagas el asunto más grande de lo que es.

Near vio como ella abría la boca para decirle algo más, pero solo se apresuró a entrar, con suerte, luego del desplante, ella se habría ido a jugar de nuevo, él podría irse poco después y todo estaría como… el viernes de la semana pasada. Se acercó a una de las enfermeras, y mientras ella veía que todo estuviera bien con su reposo, se dedicó a sentarse y enrollar su cabello, ignorando las insistencias de que si no quería ser revisado, que su rostro lucia algo golpeado y rojo. A los pocos minutos ya tenía todo en orden, ya habían entendido que no quería nada más y estaba listo para irse. Al salir, se tuvo que detener de golpe al ver justo fuera de la puerta a la misma chica de antes, su agresora. Ahora con el cabello suelto, y con pantalones cortos de mezclilla a diferencia de los deportivos de hace un rato, mochila al hombro y con una cara de que estaba decidida a algo.

—Ya saliste, chico— y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, y volviendo a irrespetar el espacio personal, esa chica parecía no conocer de esos conceptos — Sí, ya sé que me dijiste que te irías y no sé qué, pero para mí es importante disculparme propiamente, permíteme invitarte una pizza, una señal de paz. La pizzería de mi familia está cerca, no nos tomara mucho tiempo.

Y sin su consentimiento, ella le había empezado a hablar, Near solo logro hacer una mueca, y sacudirse para que ella le soltara, le vio de forma seria mientras se detenía y ella parecía hacer lo mismo, no muy dispuesta a ceder

—Tengo cosas que hacer

—Bien, vamos, comemos y te vas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por dejarte el rostro como un tomare— Near la vio por un par de minutos más, seguir discutiendo no los llevaría a nada, además, empezaba a sentir hambre, y la idea de una pizza no era tan mala, la tomaría y se largaría. Vio a la chica de nuevo y le hizo un gesto de que siguiera andando.

—Vamos, espero que sea rápido— y antes de verla caminar a la entrada — Vamos primero por mi auto, no regresare a por el luego, y llegaremos antes— fue lo último que le dijo por todo lo que era el camino al auto y luego pizzería. Esperaba no estar cometiendo una locura.

Al llegar a la pizzería, y que Linda saludara a todo el local, él se había ido a sentar a una mesa, esperar lo más paciente posible su pizza de recompensa, solo quería irse, incluso sentía algo de fatiga, sueño, seguro consecuencia del golpe. Vio como Linda pasaba de hablar con lo que parecían clientes habituales, y como esta se apenaba por algún comentario que estos habían hecho. Y luego pasar a tras una puerta, suponía la cocina, lo más seguro es que había ido a por su comida. Se quedó mirando a todas partes, detallando el lugar, por al menos 20 minutos, antes de ver a Linda dirigirse hacia donde estaba cargando con ella una pizza, ella notablemente sonrojada, tenía una gran cara de vergüenza, y cuando llego a la mesa había comenzado hablar bajo, casi opuesto a como parecía ser

—Le comente a mi papá lo que paso, y esta tan apenado de que yo te haya hecho eso—Le comento mientras lo señalaba, aún tenía el rostro algo rojo— que dijo que tienes 4 comidas gratis, sin contar esta, y pueden ser otras cosas, no solo pizza— le comento rápidamente sentándose a su lado y dejando la comida en el centro de la mesa —Pero si lo miras del lado bueno, es tu día de suerte.

Suerte, de nuevo el tema absurdo de la suerte, ya no solo para sí mismo. No le extraño en lo absoluto que ella dijera algo así, de todos modos un 85% de las personas creían en cosas así, y ella no parecía la exacción, Near comenzó a enredar su cabello de nuevo, ella lucia hilarante.

— ¿Tienes la manía de andar golpeando a los demás?

—Por cierto, chico con suerte, no se tu nombre, y yo ya me presente, ¿no es algo injusto? —Le comento ella cambiando el tema, a Near no le quedo muchas dudas, ella seguro tendía a hacer eso seguido— entonces, ¿me lo dirás?

—Me dicen Near

— ¡Eso no es un nombre! — Ella lucia ofendida de que no le digiera su nombre, al parecer olvidaba que el ofendido debía ser él, pero eso no la detuvo a que preguntara varias veces más, era demasiado curiosa.

—Nate

— ¿Nathan?— Near evito soltar un suspiro por eso mientras arqueaba una ceja, había dicho Nate bastante claro, pero solo se limitó a responderle y corregirle

—No, solo Nate, a secas— y previniendo alguna pregunta, estúpida claro, si no tenía apellido— Nate River

Al haber dicho su nombre completo parecía que era el descubrimiento del siglo. Ella se le quedo viendo por un rato para luego sonrojarse levemente, y levantarse corriendo sin dejar nada muy claro. No le tomo demasiada importancia, quizás así iba a poder comer tranquilo para irse, sabía que si no comía no se iría, pero antes de poder disponerse a comer, ella había vuelto, con algo entre sus manos muy emocionada.

— ¡Eres el chico de ayer! El de la cafetería, no sé cómo no me di cuenta, tienes unos ojos bonitos como para olvidarlo, igual tu cabello. Supondré que fue por el susto— Ella hablaba rápido, como recobrando el aire para extenderle lo que tenía en sus manos— Mira, sí es tu día de suerte, esto es tuyo, me di cuenta ya al llegar aquí y ver tu nombre.

Near mentiría si decía que no estaba sorprendido, la chica le estaba extendiendo su porta planos, así que había sido ella. Aquella chica era un desastre andante al parecer, uno al cual le gustaba el color amarillo.

—Yo estudio artes, y siempre tengo dos de esas cosas, pero ayer solo tenía uno. Y al chocar contigo— cuando dijo eso, ella volvía a sonrojarse, al parecer tímida— y ver ese, bueno, la costumbre hizo lo suyo, pensé que se me había caído y lo tome. Fue cuando llegue aquí que caí en cuenta que yo solo llevaba uno, y al ver tu nombre en el costado, supe que no era mío. En serio, lo lamento, de seguro solo te doy problemas

—Ciertamente lo haces

—En mi defensa, me distraje, tienes lindos ojos

Near solo se le quedo viendo cuando la escucho decir eso, para él, el comentario no venía al caso, y si ella estaba tratando de coquetearle, no lograría mucho. Él estaba bastante concentrado en sus propias cosas como para ponerse a pensar en una chica que al parecer trataba de ser coqueta.

—Además, mira, solo fue un tropiezo en conocernos, te daré pizza gratis, cuide tus planos. Insisto, es suerte—Termino ella tomando un trozo de la pizza para comerla animada—Vamos, come, se va a enfriar

—No creo en la suerte—Termino por decirle antes de tomar uno de los trozos que veía más pequeño, y comer de este solo un par de bocados—Lo demás lo tomare para llevar.

—Claro… pero—Ella parecía que había ignorado lo último que le había dicho, era obvio lo que iba a decirle— Todos creemos en algo, no puedes ir tan a la deriva en la vida

—Creo que si te pre dispones las cosas salen mal, que cada quien es responsable de sus actos y cómo actuar bajo las consecuencias de estos. Como tú, te hiciste responsable de tu… descuido, no fue suerte ni nada. Creer en suerte, destino, o esas cosas son simples tonterías y pérdidas de tiempo.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar estúpida?

—Yo no te he llamado de alguna forma, si te sientes aludida, es por algo que no me corresponde— y soltando un suspiro— Deseo irme a mi casa, ¿puedo tomar mi comida para llevar, o no?

—No eres muy amable ¿verdad?— y le sonrió, de forma simple y rápida —Ya pido que la pongan para llevar— y se levantó para ir a llevarla rápidamente a la cocina y regresar a los minutos con una caja y unas servilletas —Disfrútala, te veré pronto, Near.

Y ella le había guiñado el ojo, en definitiva ella estaba o molestándole o coqueteando, y como no tenía planes de seguirle el juego solo se levantó con sus cosas y se fue. Ella era demasiado enérgica.

Ya habían pasado casi un mes de la semana llena de incidentes, y contra todos sus planes, si la había vuelvo a ver, y pronto como ella había dicho. Al parecer compartían horas libres, incluso siendo de diferentes carreras, y no podía quitársela de encima. Ella era demasiado enérgica, parecía que ella fuera un girasol siempre buscando que saliera, que les diera el sol –a él no le agradaba el sol-, parecía que tenía un problema con que fuera una persona solitaria ya que ella se había declarado su amiga, y que le haría compañía, demasiadas molestias para una chica que le había traído problemas en primer lugar, lo peor, él empezaba a seguirle el juego.

Se habían empezado a conocer por las charlas que ella le obligaba a tener, había descubierto que ella era italiana, de Venecia, que le gustaba mucho el amarillo, tenía su edad y le gustaba la primavera, y un montón de cosas triviales, como el que había tratado de ser vegetariana, pero solo había logrado reducir el consumo de carnes debido al vóley, y que tocaba guitarra. Y claro, en todas las charlas era como un juego y chiste, como si ella pretendiera que él notara algo.

Near había llegado a la conclusión de que en definitiva, ella le coqueteaba, conclusión que ella misma le había confirmado con un " _Me gustas"_ casi a las 3 semanas _,_ luego de ello menos se la había podido quitar, pero a la vez, menos ganas tenían de desgastarse en eso.

Ese día en particular se encontraba terminando de ver los detalles de su maqueta mientras ella hablaba de flores, o eso parecía entender entre palabras, susurros y risas, todos por parte de Linda.

—Creo que soy un girasol.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo— y la volvió a escuchar reír, sonaba encantada de que él le diera la razón.

—Y tú eres una orquídea, muy elegante y sobria, justo como tú— y la escucho soltar una especie de suspiro. Near subió la mirada para aprovechar que ella se veía descuidada en ese momento. No lo negaba, era bonita, pero aun insistía en no tener interés en una relación, más para él creérselo.

—Me gustan nuestras citas.

—No son citas.

—No sé por qué aun niegas que nosotros no tenemos ese algo, esa tensión y emoción. Es bonito sentirse así, sabes. Además, te invito a comer gratis.

—Pensé que era la forma de pagarme los daños físicos

— ¡Hasta hablas más!

Near solo comenzó a enrollar un mechón de cabello al escucharla decir eso, ciertamente, hablaba más con ella, no lo iba a negar, tampoco el disfrutar de su compañía, o el solo quedarse allí discutiendo.

—Near, no te preocupes, yo sé que también te gusto, y no me molesta esperar para que me lo digas, aunque ya lo hagas a tu forma— y sonriéndole de forma dulce, para inclinarse hacia él, y besarle la mejilla de forma larga y suave, y él simplemente la dejo, ya no le molestaba tanto la invasión de espacio personal —Se me hora tarde para clases, igual a ti. ¿Hablamos a la noche?

Tampoco iba a negar que se mensajeaban, bastante seguido

—Claro.

—Eres un encanto, Near.

Linda le declaro para volver a besarle la mejilla y marcharse animada, dejándole solo. Near solo soltó un suave suspiro al saberse solo. Ella seguía siendo demasiado enérgica, él seguía sin creer en la suerte o cosas similares, pero estaba por creer que realmente esa mala semana de eventos desafortunados eran todos un indicio de un golpe de buena suerte, aunque solo se lo admitiera para él mismo, de todos modos, Linda lo había dicho, ella lo sabía sin necesidad de que él lo dijera.

* * *

 **Me tomo una semana demás, pero aquí tienes, tu regalo. Necesitaba que quedara lo más perfecto, borre, cambie la idea, hice de todo, pero aquí esta. Gracias por dejarme usar a tu Linda, Lucy es muy especial para mí, y espero haber demostrado todo lo que ella es aquí, realmente me esforcé muchísimo para que todo quedara bien, para hacerle justicia a ella y a ti.**

 **Te quiero muchísimo, y espero que disfrutes tanto de tu regalo como yo con escribirlo.**

 **¡Bienvenida a los dos patitos!, cuack cuack.**

* * *

 **A Nana**


End file.
